


Falling For You || Lilly X Fem!Reader!

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: lgbtfest, Coughing, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Contact, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lilly X Reader, Lime, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Nausea, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Useless Lesbians, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: You and Lilly fell for eachother.
Relationships: Lilly/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Falling For You || Lilly X Fem!Reader!

“What’s up Shorty?” Lilly said looking at you, “I feel like this dairy isn’t safe” You had replied back to Lilly, Lilly looked at you “Well… After Mark got an arrow in the shoulder I feel like we should just get the food to go… I mean, I agree with you Y/N!” Lilly said with worry in her voice, You stood next to her in the gazebo. You looked at her and smiled “Can I talk to you in private, Shorty?” Lilly asked, “”uh… Yeah” You had replied, “also, you are so old.” Lilly had said to you, “I’m only 27!” You replied, Lilly chuckles “I know!” Lilly said, “So what do you wanna talk about?” You asked her, “Y/N, thank you for always having my back, even when Kenny tries to get you to side with him…” Lilly thanked you, You felt a blush spread across your face, Lilly chuckled “Heh, I can see your blushing.” Lilly noticed, You blushed more and Lilly started to blush. She grabbed your hands and kissed you, Larry hadn’t noticed “Sorry about that.” Lilly said, You blushed and looked at Lilly.

You and her heard the bell ring and Lilly started walking to the house, You walked aswell. You sat next to her, 

5 Mins Later

Lee bursts into the room, You jump from the surprise “I-It’s people!” Lee yelled, Clementine looked at him and ate the food not understanding. “Huh? Lee.. what’s wrong?” You asked, “I found Mark upstairs with no legs!!” Lee said, “Lee? What the hell is wrong with you?” Lilly asked, You pushed the food away from you and gagged “eug… oh god” You said, “Y/N… Oh god!” Lilly said, You looked at Andy take out his gun and he pointed it at you "Oh god!!" You said, Lee looked at everyone fearfully. "Lilly, Grab a knife!" Lee ordered, "NO!!!" You yelled, Andy then grabbed Clementine "AHHHH!!" Clementine screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Lee screamed but at that moment Lee got knocked out. “AHHH!!” You screamed, You were knocked out but you realized Lilly got taken, You felt your head and grunted “Ugh…” You mumbled, Lilly was vomiting up the rest of Mark’s legs in the corner of the room, “Hng… Are you okay?!” You asked, You patted Lilly’s back and held her hair, as you were doing this you looked at Larry. Lilly had stopped and you felt that your backpack was missing. “They must have taken it.” You suspected, You saw Kenny searching around. “A-Are you all okay? Did they hurt you guys??” You asked, “Were fine!” Kenny said, You looked down at your stomach and put your hand on it. Lilly looked at you “W-What’s up Shorty?” Lilly asked with weakness in her voice “Are you okay?” You asked Lilly, “No, That was disgusting..” Lilly replied, You remembered that you ate it and you gagged. Lilly looked at you “It’s gonna be okay!” Lilly replied, Larry soon had a heart attack “Dad!!” Lilly screamed, Lilly kneeled down and started CPR. You felt afraid but kneeled down and tried to do CPR on Larry “1! 2! 3! 4! 5-” You counted until a salt lick landed straight down on Larry’s head. "AHHH!' You screamed, You started to freak out and before you knew it you were sobbing. 'Lilly... I'm so sorry...' you thought in your head, You started feeling nauseous. You coughed and threw up on the ground, you wiped your mouth and were still sobbing. You went over to comfort Lilly while Kenny was still angry at you, "Are you okay?" You asked. "No, Y/N...." Lilly says sadly. She wiped her eyes of tears, "We'll be okay, Right?" Lilly asked you. "Yeah... We will." You said. You decided to stand up and find a way out,


End file.
